The field of the invention is push-back cart storage systems.
Push-back cart storage systems typically use rolling carts for carrying pallets or other cargo, on slightly inclined rails. By providing several carts on a set of rails, usable space between aisles in, e.g., a warehouse is increased, as multiple pallets can be stored and retrieved from a single aisle. Consequently, aisle space necessary in conventional storage racks for forklift access may instead be used for additional storage racks, providing more efficient use of space. Various push-back cart storage systems have been successfully used in the past, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,300, and 5,598,934. The invention provides an improved design over these and other known push-back cart storage systems.